organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The War for New York
After The Circus publicly broadcasted their killing of an NYPD police officer, several New York-based organizations were understandably upset. One of these, The Wolves, hired the hacker group Cicada to flush out any information they could on The Circus. The interrogation and subsequent execution of Bill Quinn was broadcast to the Circus's leader, The Ace of Spades. This kicked off a war between The Wolves and The Circus. This was not, however, the sole face of the war. Various back room dealings lead to the formation of the Miami Triangle and the New York Alliance, in opposition to not only each other but also to The Circus. What had started as a petty feud had blown up into a war that would decide the fate of New York's criminal element. War Blog Combatants The Circus and Allies *The Circus *Cicada (hired) *Omnia Venena (hired) *Leone Crime Family (Supporting Cicada, officially neutral) *United Crime Corps. *Los Sicarios (behind the scenes) *Zolnerowich Bratva The Wolves and Allies *The Wolves *Appalachian Vipers *Patton Trask ("Rogue" Omnia Venena captain) *Cicada (hired) *Leone Crime Family (Supporting Cicada, officially neutral) The Miami Triangle *Los Sicarios *Zolnerowich Bratva *United Crime Corps. (Mole for The New York Alliance) The New York Alliance *Omnia Venena *The Wolves *Appalachian Vipers *Cicada *United Crime Corps. Timeline Opening Shots *March 16th, 2014: **The Circus kills an NYPD officer, broadcasts to all cell phones in the city from help from Cicada. **Bill Quinn, AKA The Hamburglar, is kidnapped and tortured for information by Lullaby, who then kills him on behalf of The Wolves. **The Circus declares war on Cicada, in a bid to bluff the Wolves. **The fake war ends. Actual War *March 16th, 2014: **The Circus declares war on The Wolves **Los Sicarios offer a deal to Omnia Venena in exchange for them only supporting The Circus **Omnia Venena extracts an additional deal from The Circus to work for them exclusively duing the war. **The Circus meets with Lullaby to make a deal. Omnia Venena Captain Patton Trask listens in to ascertain The Circus's business practices, as they have contacted his bosses. Lullaby turns them down, insulted by the offered payment of drugs. ***Before a shootout can happen, Patton takes out the Ace of Spades's guards, but is called off before he can take the man himself. Informed that he is now officially considered rogue for the duration of the war, he contacts The Wolves to offer his services. **Los Sicarios reveals to Omnia Venena their plans to use the war to weaken New York so that they can take it entirely for themselves. **Toni Leone sends a message to Cicada's Mastermind, pointing to a cache of weapons. **The Wolves send a Hunter, a hitman, to disrupt a meeting between The Circus and Omnia Venena. Three Circus agents are killed, and one Omnia Venena member is accidentally wounded. **Omnia Venena, feeling that seizing New York would make Los Sicarios too powerful, starts planning how to bring them down if they do. *March 17th, 2014: **The Appalachian Vipers send a soldier to hit The Circus's Meth Labs. Four of The Circus's meth cooks are killed, and the lab is set aflame. **In a firefight, Ace of Spades runs over four men with his jeep, killing two Wolves and two Circus members. **Omnia Venena relays a message to The Circus about outside matériel aid and where to receive it. **Omnia Venena contacts The Wolves, The Appalachian Vipers, Cicada, and the United Crime Corp. to form a coalition to protect New York from Los Sicarios. **The Travieso-Casales Cartel offers weapons to both sides. The Wolves take him up on his offer. **Four Omnia Venena members raid a Appalachian Viper brothel, using mostly nonlethal means, however the Viper running the establishment is killed. Omnia Venena makes off with $15,000 **An Omnia Venena member orchestrates a car crash involving one car with the members of the Wolves. The Wolves' driver is killed on impact, and the other four members are taken into custody. **Patton Trask assassinates two members of The Circus, and wounds Bashful, a well-known member of the gang, in the left knee. **The United Crime Corps. gives The Circus the location of an equipment drop **The Wolves hire Lullaby to interrupt a transfer of Circus money and steal it, the job only ends in two dead men on Cicada's side, and seven on the Circus'. **Hector threatens the New York factions with an invasion of the city with help from Zolnerowich Bratva and United Crime Corps. **Los Sicarios and the Circus both agree to back out of New York, ending the war and leaving the remaining factions involved in control of the city. *War Ends Results Overall The Wolves and their allies win, as does the New York Alliance. The Circus leaves New York, and the Miami Triangle backs out of the state. Territorial changes The Circus leaves New York. The Wolves acquire half of Ithica, and give the other half to the Appalachian Vipers, as per their deal. Category:Events Category:Gang Wars